


Premier Mot

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baby, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diederich haussa un sourcil moqueur «Sérieusement Phantomhive?» Il eut un sourire railleur «Tu paries avec ta femme? Sur le premier mot de votre fils?» Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, souriant d'un air supérieur« Je pense sincèrement que tu vas perdre cette bataille. Je peux parier qu'il ne dira pas papa comme premier mot?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premier Mot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: fluff, humour, family, friendship/love
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Vincent et Diederich

Vincent regarda l'enfant dans le couffin, posée sur le fauteuil à distance de la cheminée. Son bébé dormait profondément, ses petits poings fermés, les traits paisibles, sans bouger.

Après un regard en coin et un toussotement, Diederich demanda la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce «Heu…Phantomhive? Pourquoi ton fils est là au fait?

\- Je veux l'avoir près de moi. Il va bientôt dire son premier mot!! Rachel et moi avons pariés quel mot il dirait d'abord.» Il eut un sourire suffisant, l'air à la fois amusé et sûr de lui «Il dira  _papa_  d'abord bien entendu.» Affirma-t-il d'une voix amusée, assurée. «Rachel aura notre trésor toute la soirée. Comme nous partons en mission pour la nuit , j'ai pu tenter de le faire parler en premier cet après-midi.»

Diederich haussa un sourcil moqueur «Sérieusement Phantomhive?» Il eut un sourire railleur «Tu paries avec ta femme? Sur le premier mot de votre fils?» Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, souriant d'un air supérieur« Je pense sincèrement que tu vas perdre cette bataille. Je peux parier qu'il ne dira pas papa comme premier mot?

\- …..Si tu veux être un grand perdant, oui.» Ricana son ami et amant, amusé, la joue appuyée sur le poing, l'air sûr de lui.

Diederich ne lâcha pas l'affaire «Alors? On parie?

\- Les enjeux?» Demanda Vincent, soudainement intéressé, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres, les yeux plissés de malice. Il se sentait d'humeur terriblement joueuse. Un pari avec son cher Diederich serait parfait pour le distraire.

Celui-ci eut un rictus fier, et décréta, sûr de lui «Ce que tu veux.

-Une nuit à l'entière merci de l'autre?» Susurra Vincent d'un ton caressant, se penchant légèrement en avant «Le perdant devra faire absolument tout ce que voudra le vainqueur.» Il rit doucement, croisant le regard de l'homme en face de lui «Alors Dee, veux-tu jouer?

\- Je maintiens le pari.

\- Tu fais une erreur.» Décréta l'anglais, ravi et certain de gagner le pari qu'ils venaient de faire ensemble.

«Ou pas.» souffla le brun, prenant la tasse de thé près de lui. «Tu es trop sûr de toi.»

Un gazouillement se fit entendre venant du couffin. Ciel s'était réveillé. Vincent se leva et souleva son bébé dans ses bras, le petit garçon gémit et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père, encore fatigué par sa longue sieste. Il se relevait aussi un petit rhume et aurait bien aimé dormir encore un peu.

L'allemand regarda le petit garçon de un an, qui avait tellement changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, quelques jours après sa naissance. «Il te ressemble déjà. J'ai peur pour l'avenir.

\- Voyons Dee. Il ressemble à sa mère. Il est comme Rachel.

\- …» Le germanique regarda les cheveux si semblables à ceux de l'homme devant lui puis admit finalement «Oui, il a les yeux de sa mère. Mais c'est à toi qu'il ressemble.

\- Rachel dit qu'il a mon nez.

\- Tes cheveux plutôt.» Il attrapa un sandwich sur la petite assiette sur la table basse entre eux et prit le temps de le manger avant d'ajouter «J'espère qu'il n'aura pas ton comportement déplorable.

\- …

\- Ton humour pitoyable.

\-  ….

\- Ton complexe de supériorité.»

\- …..

\- Et certains de tes appétits.»

Vincent eut un sourire amusé, s'asseyant sur son fauteuil, son fils sur les genoux «Quelle image déplorable tu as de moi. Quel manque de confiance venant de toi.Tu me blesses Dee. » Dit-il en posant une main au niveau de son cœur, tenant son fils de son autre bras. Celui-ci regarda son père de ses grands yeux bleus, et eut un grand sourire, gazouillant en tendant ses petites mains vers Vincent. Celui-ci tourna le petit vers Diederich en chantonnant «Allez Diederich, dis bonjour à ton filleul.»

_Regard noir du concerné._

«Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, tu vas lui faire peur.»

Diederich se força à se calmer, et à avoir un regard neutre. Il pinça les lèvres et finit par rendre les armes «Bonjour Ciel.»

Le bébé le regarda de ses immenses yeux bleus et gazouilla joyeusement. Babillant des choses sans queue ni tête en tendant les bras vers lui.

Vincent reprit le petit sur ses genoux «Et quand est-ce que j'aurais un filleul mon cher Dee?

\- Qui te dit que si j'ai un enfant un jour, tu seras le parrain?

\- Parce que _je serais le parrain_?» répondit Vincent avec un sourire adorable. Un sourire menaçant peut-être, pour qui le connaîtrait bien.

_Ce type était démoniaque._

_Il décidait vraiment de tout._

_Tyran!_

L'allemand se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, boudeur «Et bien ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.»

Vincent eut une moue reçue «Tu n'es pas drôle.

\- Ça n'a rien d'un jeu je te signales. Je ne vais pas épouser la première venue juste pour te donner le plaisir d'avoir un ou une filleul.»

Le comte berça son fils «mon pauvre Diederich tu n'as aucune vision d'avenir.

\- Je suis soldat. Tu sais ce que ça implique ou je dois te faire un dessin?»

Son ami lui envoya un regard noir, n'appréciant que peu qu'on aborde ce sujet, inquiet qu'il avait été durant la guerre de 1870.  «Ne parles pas de ça!»

L'allemand prit un nouveau sandwich, ne sachant pas comment revenir au sujet de base «Très bien, très bien.» Au fond il avait été touché que l'anglais se fasse du soucis pour lui, et lui ait sauté dessus à son retour. Il avait eu la preuve définitive que son ‘ami’ et amant s'inquiétait pour lui et tenait à lui, l'aimait.   «Bon tu vas répéter le mot 'papa’ à ton fils un demi million de fois ou tu vas me dire pourquoi tu veux mon aide, à part qu'on part cette nuit?

\- Dee, Dee, Dee….ne changes pas de…

\- Dee!»

_Silence._

_Long Silence._

Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le bébé qui regardait l'allemand, gazouillant joyeusement «Dee, Dee!»

Vincent ouvrit la bouche, et Diederich dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas ricaner. Il se pencha néanmoins et susurra «Donc, j'en conclus que tu vas faire tout ce que je veux Schatz?» Il sourit légèrement devant le regard de son amant et ajouta, railleur «Et bien quoi? Tu n'as pas perdu ton pari avec Rachel: Il n'a pas dit 'maman’.

\- Diederich!!!

\- Tu l’as tellement répété devant lui aussi….»

**Fin**


End file.
